


Play Date

by doitsushine92



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kids, M/M, kid exo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitsushine92/pseuds/doitsushine92
Summary: Their living room was a mess. Sehun was briefly taken back to the days he and Jongin used to share an apartment back in college, only then they hadn’t had colouring books strewn on the couch, their old TV set had never blasted the Mickey Mouse Club and there hadn’t been two little kids playing soccer in their backyard.





	Play Date

**Author's Note:**

> this was also posted on my lj and i just recently found it and decided to post it here too

“Appa!” A loud wail resonated throughout the otherwise quiet house. 

Sehun groaned, turning on his side to slap at Jongin’s arm. “It’s your turn,” he mumbled to the tanned boy. Jongin twitched, his leg kicking out as he woke up. 

Sehun didn’t even bother staying awake, instead deciding to plop face down on his pillow, wishing to be able to go back to sleep without problem. However, just as he was about to fall asleep, there was a sudden weight on his back and he turned his head to squint at his son, Lu Han. The eight year old had a pout on his lips and his eyes were watery.

“Appa,” Lu Han whined pitifully, “I had a bad dream.”

Sehun grabbed the boy and placed him next to his body, hand rubbing on his stomach as he cooed, “Oh, baby, I’m sorry. But you know it was just a dream, right? It can’t hurt you.”

Sehun vaguely registered Jongin crawling back in bed, Minseok following him. “Yes, appa,” Lu Han sniffed. 

Sehun allowed Lu Han to settle down in the middle of the bed and Jongin moved Minseok’s sleeping body until he was face to face with his twin. Lu Han immediately scooted forward to wrap his arms around his older brother and fell asleep in a heartbeat.

Sehun and Jongin shared sleepy smiles before their eyes drifted close again, little feet digging into their ribs.

-

“Jongin,” Sehun huffed, “Could you please control your children?” Sehun had one hand on his hip and was looking as sassy as the day Jongin met him. 

“They are your kids, too,” Jongin drawled, smiling, “I mean, we did use your sperm -"

“Shut up!” Sehun hissed at him before the brunette could finish his sentence, cheeks blushing.

Their living room was a mess. Sehun was briefly taken back to the days he and Jongin used to share an apartment back in college, only then they hadn’t had colouring books strewn on the couch, their old TV set had never blasted the Mickey Mouse Club and there hadn’t been two little kids playing soccer in their backyard. They didn’t even have a backyard, back in college.

Sehun sometimes wished Jongin would help a little more in disciplining the kids, given how they listened to their daddy more, but all the brunet did was encourage their rowdy behaviour, hence the messy living room.

Jongin laughed at his husband. Sometimes it was just too much fun to mess with the blond. He considered making another comment, but the sound of porcelain crashing shut him up. 

Sehun was outside in a flash, taking in the mess that used to be a (rather hideous) garden gnome his mother had given them as a house-warming gift. His eyes were on the soccer ball almost on instinct and on the two boys sheepishly looking down. 

Sehun sighed. “Are you boys ok?” he asked them. They both nodded slowly and Sehun sighed again.

“We’re sorry, appa,” Minseok mumbled. He was kicking at the ground and Lu Han nodded frantically, one of his tiny hands holding onto Minseok’s.

“Why don’t you boys come inside and shower?” Jongin said from the double glass doors, “Channie and Xing will be here soon.”

Sehun had completely forgotten that Junmyeon and Kyungsoo were visiting for the day and that their kids were tagging along. There was a sense of dread rising in Sehun’s gut; Yixing was usually an angel, but the moment he and Lu Han got together, it was like they were swapped by devil spawn. Thankfully, Minseok was a good influence on Chanyeol so he didn’t have to worry about the little hooligan destroying anything in his house.

The twins trudged past their appa and inside the house. Jongin ruffled their hairs as they walked in. 

“Maybe we should call Baekhyun and Yifan hyungs, see if they want to bring their kids,” Sehun suggested. Both Minseok and Lu Han were absolute suckers for Zitao and Chanyeol and Yixing adored Jongdae. 

Jongin hummed, “Good idea, I’ll give them a call.”

Porcelain swept away and thrown in the trash bin outside their house, Sehun got started on making snacks. Baekhyun had agreed to the play date the moment he heard that Chanyeol would be there. Sehun was sure that had they been the same age, Baekhyun and Chanyeol would have been best friends.

Jongin was upstairs, struggling to the get the twins to put on pants. Sehun giggled stupidly at the thought; he knew his kids well enough to know they were adamant on wearing clothes that weren’t fitting for soccer or onzies. 

The doorbell rang just as Sehun had finished the last sandwich and he opened the door to see Junmyeon carrying Yixing on his back while Kyungsoo tried (and failed) to get Chanyeol under control.

“Hey guys,” Sehun greeted, opening the door wider. Chanyeol barrelled past his dads to give Sehun a fleeting hug before running upstairs at Sehun’s permission. Yixing was calmer about it, carefully getting down from his daddy’s back and chirping ‘hi’ at Sehun before going the same way his brother had.

“Hello,” Junmyeon greeted Sehun once they were inside. He sat down on the couch and refused to move ever again. Kyungsoo scoffed at his husband, walking into the kitchen to deposit the picnic basket he had brought along on the table. 

“I brought some samples from the bakery,” Kyungsoo told Sehun, who had sat down next to Junmyeon as he listened to Jongin trying to stop Lu Han and Yixing from doing something or another. “I figured the kids would like to try them out.”

“Did you bake them?” Sehun asked him. Kyungsoo nodded. Sehun smiled. “I’m sure they’re going to love them.”

Yifan and Baekhyun arrived ten minutes later, Zitao cutely clinging to his older brother, who in turn was clinging to his daddy.

“Hyung!” Jongdae exclaimed as soon as he caught eye of Chanyeol playing with Legos, Minseok carefully inspecting the building. Chanyeol looked up at the sound of his friend’s voice and waved him over with the awkward smile that made his eye twitch. Baekhyun cooed at him.

Lu Han was at the entrance in a heartbeat, tugging Zitao closer. At the age of five, the Chinese boy was almost the same size as his hyungs, so Lu Han stumbled a little when Zitao went a little too willingly. 

“Ok, I know you are just dying to go play with your little Chanyeollie,” Yifan said to his husband, “So why don’t you go ahead and I’ll keep an eye on Zitao.”

Baekhyun made an offended sound and muttered something about Yifan being willing to kidnap Yixing but went after his oldest son, anyway.

Sehun made way for Yifan. Jongin and Kyungsoo were playing with Lu Han, Yixing and Zitao Hide and Seek, something Sehun knew perfectly well his husband to be bad at and tried really hard not to laugh. 

He joined Junmyeon and Baekhyun on the floor; Minseok was currently trying to balance the little Lego people on the top of the little buildings in their little Lego city while Jongdae and Chanyeol cheered him on from the side-lines. 

“Appa,” Minseok said after a minute. Sehun looked up from where he had been playing with Jongdae, “Can Channie and Dae stay the night?”

The boys looked up hopefully, looking between Sehun and their own parents. Sehun thought about it for a second; the other kids would undoubtedly want to stay, too. 

“On one condition,” Sehun said, “Their dads stay.”

Junmyeon looked like he wanted to argue but one look from Baekhyun told him that it was better if he went with the flow. He sighed dejectedly and nodded. The kids cheered, Chanyeol looking up from where he had been playing with Baekhyun’s iPad while sitting on the older man’s lap in confusion, but Sehun was amused to see how he screamed along with them.

The evening was filled with loud screeches of joy and little kids running around the house. Well, little kids plus Baekhyun and Jongin; those two seemed very comfortable with screaming and playing warriors.

Kyungsoo offered to help with the cooking while Joonmyeon drove home to pick up pajamas for their kids and themselves. Yifan seemed content with sitting at the kitchen counter, wine glass in hand as he listened to Sehun ramble on about the twin’s latest mischief.

“… And as soon as I walk in BAM!” Sehun clapped his hands loudly, “Water cannon up my nose!”

Kyungsoo laughed and Yifan chuckled like the grown up he was. There was a loud yell that Kyungsoo recognized to be Chanyeol and hoped his son didn’t break anything. 

“It sounds like they’re having fun,” Yifan commented. 

“The mac and cheese is ready,” Sehun said, “And the steak will be ready in a few minutes.”

Kyungsoo nodded, “The salad is finished, too, plus that weird sauce they like so much.”

“I’ll go get the kids,” Yifan stood up from his stool and walked upstairs.

Dinner was uneventful. The kids ate everything, although Chanyeol needed some coaxing to eat his veggies. His parents failed, but Baekhyun got him to do it quite easily. Apparently, all you had to do was be his favourite hyung.

-

As night fell, the kids grew tired and by eight o’clock they were already in duffel bags strewn around the living room. The parents all piled out in silence to seat at the porch. 

“Remember when we were that tiny?” Kyungsoo asked. 

“No,” Baekhyun laughed, “That seems so long ago.”

“What are we going to do when they grow up?” Sehun dreaded to think about that, “I can barely handle them right now and they take a hundred naps every day.”

“Let’s not think about that,” Yifan pleaded, “Let’s just enjoy tonight.”

Seeing as everyone agreed, they sat quietly and waited for the inevitable moment when one of the kids woke up and got the others riled up.


End file.
